Un été inattendu
by Ninyas
Summary: Lily se retrouve malgré elle chez James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fanfic pour les fans des maraudeurs et du couple Lily/James Potter.**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Baby-sitting**

Claypton, petite ville au nord de l'Angleterre, 2 juillet.

_- Samantha, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Je t'ai trompé avec ta soeur Christelle._

_- Oh mon dieu! - Choquée par la nouvelle, Samantha, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, se mit à pleurer - Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Bob? Tu n'es qu'une ordure!_

_SLASH! Elle lui mit une claque._

La télé s'éteigna.

- Eh, Lily! Pourquoi tu as éteint? Samantha vient d'apprendre la liaison de Bob et de sa soeur, et elle va sans doute lui avouer que Charlie n'est pas son vrai fils par vengeance!

- Oh, arrêtes Elsa, ne me dis pas que tu aimes bien cette série!

- Tu sais bien que non! Mais ça m'amuse de regarder autant de personnages bouger dans une si petite boîte.

- Une Té-lé, combien de fois vas t-il falloir que je te répète ce mot pour que tu le retiennes?

- Autant de fois que possible avant que tu ne partes et ne m'abandonnes!

Lily soupira, elle rejeta ses cheveux roux derrière ses épaules et se pencha vers son amie.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonne pas, je vais juste partir le temps de l'été.

- Mais je vais rester toute seule avec mes parents! Qu'est ce que je vais faire de mes vacances sans toi?

- Tu trouveras bien. Et je te rappelle que je vais dans une famille de sorciers, et que tu pourras venir me voir sans problème s'ils acceptent.

- Oui, s'ils acceptent...

Lily regarda son amie avec un pincement au coeur. Le lendemain matin, elledevra s'en aller à Mania, une ville proche de Londres, pour faire du baby-sitting et elle va devoir quitter son amie qu'elle connait depuis 7 ans.

- Ecoute, Elsa... On vient juste de terminer notre scolarité à Poudlard, et il faut penser à notre futur maintenant. L'école de journalisme où je vais l'année prochaine est un école privée et donc payante! Je ne veux pas demander à mes parents de me la payer, il faut que j'y arrive seule, et je ne pouvais donc qu'accepter de faire du baby-sitting là-bas puisque ils me proposent une somme très interessante.

- Mais tu devras supporter James!

- Arrêtes de dire ça, Potter est un nom très répandue...je dois avoir une chance sur dix mille de tomber sur sa famille. Et au dernières nouvelles, il n'habite plus en Angleterre, sa famille a déménagé en Irlande d'après les rumeurs!

Elsa l'écoutait sans rien dire, et sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle préferait faire tortiller ses cheveux bruns et regarder le sol.

- Bon, j'ai une idée - dit Lily - Qu'est -ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un peu de shopping pour mon dernièr après-midi ici?

Le visage au début morose de Elsa s'illumina tout à coup. Elle dégna enfin la regarder de ses yeux noisettes et lui accordit un sourire.

- Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mania.

- James...James!

Un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes, et plutôt séduisant, entra dans le salon où étaient présents ses deux parents et sa petite soeur âgée de 2 ans.

- Oui, m'man?

- James, cela va faire une heure que je t'appelle. Ton père et moi voulions te parler un instant...Installes toi s'il te plaît- Lui dit-elle en lui montrant un siège.

Il s'approcha alors et s'assit là où lui avait demandé sa mère.

- Est-ce qu'il y'a un problème?

- Bien sûr que non! répondit le père. - Nous voulions juste te prévenir que nous avions l'intention, ta chère mère et moi-même, de partir pour les vacances, et...

- Waouh! ça veut dire que vous me laisser seul dans la maison? Demanda James en affichant un immense sourire.

- Pas tout à fait - reprit sa mère - Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé de vacances seuls...Nous avons donc décidé de partir demain à Paris, lieu de notre première rencontre - Elle regarda son mari avec une douceur extrême en se remémorant des souvenirs.

- Comment ça seuls? Et Cassie alors? - Il demanda après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa soeur alors assise en train de jouer avec une poupée.

- C'est pour cela que nous voulions te voir... - M.Potter s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer de parler - ... Elle va rester avec toi pendant toute la durée du séjour.

- Comment ça avec moi? - il cria consterné. - Je ne sais même pas m'occuper d'un enfant!

Ses parents se regardèrent et sourièrent. Mme Potter se tourna alors vers son fils:

- Nous le savons. C'est pour cela que nous avons engagé une baby-sitter qui séjournera ici, avec Cassie et toi.

- Quoi? Vous allez laisser une inconnue entrer et vivre ici? Et que va t-il se passer si elle apprend ce que je suis?

- Ton père y a pensé, et c'est pourquoi il a engagé une sorcière comme toi.

James soupira. Il se prit le visage entre les mains avant de relever sa tête et de regarder son père.

- Je n'ai donc pas le choix?

- Non. Tu peux par contre inviter tes amis à passer l'été avec toi si tu le souhaites.

- C'est déjà ça.. Je peux m'en aller?

- Une dernière chose avant. - sa mère le regarda avec un peu de severité - Je tiens à ce que cette jeune fille soit bien traitée, donc aucune blague ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre, compris?

- Oui.

- Et... Tu as pour obligation de ne jamais la laisser dormir seule sous ce toit avec la petite, je veux que tu passes quelques soirées avec elle afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas, et que tu surveilles la petite avec elle si elle a des difficultés. Entendu?

- Oui, oui, et encore oui. Je fairais en sorte de répondre à toutes vos demandes. Puis je m'en aller maintenant?

- Oui.

James transplana dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit et observa le plafond. _Si ils croivent que les maraudeurs ne vont pas s'amuser cet éte, ils se trompent! Qui es-tu l'inconnue qui va devoir nous supporter? _Il se releva de son lit et s'installa à son bureau. Il prit sa plume et deux parchemins, l'un qu'il adressera à Remus et l'autre à Sirius, pour les inviter chez lui pour la durée des vacances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claypton, 3 juillet

- Quelle heure est-il?

- 8h05.

- Oh Merlin! J'ai rendez-vous dans cinq minutes et je ne suis pas prête!

Lily enfila un jean bleu, un t-shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qu'Elsa lui avait offert durant leur dernière année, et une paire de basket aussi vite que possible. Elle donna un petit coup de peigne à ses cheveux qu'elle laissa détachés et ferma sa valise qu'elle avait terminé d'emballer le matin même avec l'aide d'Elsa.

- Au revoir ma puce! - Elle se dirigea vers son amie qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu feras bien attention à toi, hein?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. - Elle la lâcha enfin et alla rapidement embrasser ses parents qui attendaient devant la porte. Elle rejoigna ensuite sa valise et fit un signe à tout le monde, même à Pétunia qui attendait près de ses parents sous ordre de sa mère.

- Au revoir tout le monde! Je vous enverrai de mes nouvelles.

_Pouf! _

Elle atterrit dans un petit jardin, et pas loin de la porte d'entrée. La maison était magnifique de dehors et présentait deux étages. Le jardin, quand à lui, était parfait au niveau de la forme et des couleurs. Lily s'approcha de la porte un peu anxieuse, et frappa trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux traits plutôt familier à Lily. Elle l'accueilla gentiment, déposa sa valise dans le hall, et la fit entrer avant de l'escorter jusqu'au salon où n'étaient présents que M.Potter et Cassie.

- Donc voilà, je te présente mon mari..- Lily le salua et il fit de même - et voici Cassie, dis bonjour à la dame ma chérie.

Aucune réponse.

- Veuillez l'excuser.

- Non, mais ça n'est pas grave. Elle est encore jeune. - Elle sourit à la petite qui la fixait depuis son entrée dans le salon avec une expression figée.

- Il ne manque plus que notre fils, James, mais il ne va pas tarder...Il est encore en train de dormir.

- James? James Potter? - demanda t-elle avec l'espoir que la réponse soit négative.

- Oui, tout à fait - répondit le père - vous le connaissez?

- Oui! Enfin...non, juste de vue.

- Et bien je pense qu'il sera heureux de vous rencontrer... Chérie, nous devrons peut-être y aller, il est déjà 8h20. - Dit Mr Potter à sa femme après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Allons-y avant de rater notre avion.

Mr Potter se leva et rejoignit sa femme vers la porte.

- Si vous avez la moindre question, posez la à James, il sait tout! Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, ses amis sont censés arriver dans dix minutes. Il se chargera aussi de vous présenter la maison. Au revoir Cassie!

La petit courut vers ses parents quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils allaient partir. Elle les embrassa tous les deux mais ne pleura pas, ce qui parut étrange à Lily.

- Au revoir demoiselle.

- Au revoir, et passez de bonnes vacances.

Le couple sortit de la maison et prit le taxi qui les attendait devant la porte du jardin.

Lily se tourna vers Cassie qui la regardait toujours, une poupée à la main. Elle alla près d'un siège et se jeta dedans, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle allait faire du baby-sitting chez James Potter, l'être le plus narcissique et le plus sûr de soi qu'elle n'avait jamais vu!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila enfin le deuxieme chapitre apres plus de deux mois d'attentes. Desolee.**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite a tous une tres bonne lecture et j'espere que cette suite va vous plaire.**

**Avant de commencer, je tiens a remercier Flo-Fol-Oeil, anne-laure0617, shaolan-cerberus, Catherine Diggory, virg05, christine, Black007, greemy, et Amandiinepour leur review. Encore merci beaucoup. Place au chapitre 2!**

**Tisane, où es-tu?**

Mania, 2 juillet

Lily était assise sur la chaise, l'ai pensif. Elle venait à l'instant d'apprendre qu'elle devrait faire du baby-sitting chez la famille de James Potter; non pas pour le garder lui, ce qui aurait pu être compréhensible vu la mentalité qu'il avait pour son âge, mais pour s'occuper de sa petite soeur répondant au nom de Cassandre et âgée de deux ans. Penchée légerement en avant, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, elle observait la petite fille en train de mordiller sa petite poupée. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait un petit air de son grand frère; lequel? Ses yeux sans aucun doute! Les même yeux de couleur noisette magnifiques.

- Cassandre?

La petite fille leva sa minuscule tête afin de regarder Lily et de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait appellé. Lily la fixa et lui sourit.

- Viens, - elle ouvrit et tendit ses bras comme une invitation à venir près d'elle, ce que la petite ne fit pas. - Bon, ça commence bien! D'abord j'apprends que je vais devoir habiter chez cet idiot de Potter! Et maintenant, je m'aperçoit que le soi-disant "petit boulot" va se révéler être plus difficile que prévu. Lorsqu'Elsa va apprendre ça, elle va bien se marrer! Rrrrrrrrrrrahh! Mais pourquoi lui?

Elle se leva et alla vers la petite, tournant le dos à la porte, et ne remarqua pas la venue d'une certaine personne.

- Bonjour petite gazelle!

Lily s'arrêta net dans son élan elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur qu'elle reconnu à la voix. Puis, elle lança un regard noir à celui qu'elle maudissait depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle passerait ses vacances chez lui.

- Lily Evans!

James était debout contre la porte, ses cheveux noirs totalement ébouriffés et ses lunettes sur le nez. Un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de la baby-sitter.

- Hahahahah! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma gazelle mystérieuse soit Lily Evans! Et tu es la baby sitter de ma petite soeur!

- Je te conseille de te taire Potter, saches que si je me suis retrouvée chez toi, ce n'est sûrement pas pour te voir!

- En es-tu vraiment sûr?

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur son humeur.

- Woho, Evans, tout doux... Tu ne vas pas tuer l'homme le plus sexy que tu n'as jamais vu dans toute ta vie!

- Haha! L'homme le plus sexy? Mon oeil! Même Severus est plus sexy que toi.

James la fixa la bouche grande ouverte, l'air un peu choqué, avant de s'exploser de rire. Il se jetta par terre et se tenu les côtes sous le regard d'une Lily enervée. Il se releva ensuite en se retenant de rire une seconde fois et l'observa de bas en haut, un sourire pervers dessinant ses lèvres.

- Arrêtes Potter! Tu me dégoutes!

- C'est James pour les intimes.

- Le jour où je t'appelerais comme ça, cela voudrait dire que je serais devenue folle!

- Et alors je pourrais profiter de toi...

- Je...Rhhhhhraaa! Tu m'enerves, toi et ton sale égo de merde!

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en prenant soin de le bousculer d'un coup d'épaule en passant près de lui.

- Où vas-tu ma gazelle?

- Arrêtes de m'appeller comme ça! - cria t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Le jour où tu coucheras avec moi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras!

- Nonnn! Mais dis moi ce qui ne vas pas chez toi Potter! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de...

_Driiiing...driiiiiiing...driiiiiiing!_

Lily se tut lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie sonner à plusieurs reprises.

- Ce Sirius alors! James se dirigea vers la porte d'entree et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sirius Black, jeune brun au physique très avantageux, et Remus Lupin, jeune blond mignon et intelligent, ses deux meilleurs amis.

- James! - Sirius lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Content de te revoir!

- Pareil pour moi! Salut Remus!

- Salut James. Répondit se dernier d'un air las, d'énormes cernes parcourant le dessous de ses yeux.

- Toujours fatigué?

- La pleine lune était hier. Répondit Sirius.

- Et alors? - Demanda Lily qui avait écouté leur début de conversation, cachée du champs de vision des deux amis par la carure de James.

Sirius se pencha sur le côté afin de pouvoir voir qui avait parlé, Remus, quant à lui, regardait James d'un air interrogateur.

- Lily! s'exclama le beau brun, Quelle surprise de te voir chez James! Est-ce que...est-ce que vous avez enfin conclu par le plus grand des miracles? Demanda t-il en balançant son regard entre elle et James avec un léger sourire. Lily le regarda horrifiée.

- Ahh! Non!

- Elle dit ça exprès. Juste avant que vous n'arriviez, elle se jettait sur moi en me suppliant de l'embrasser. Dit James avec fierté.

- Potter!

- Oui ma gazelle?

- Rrrhhhhhhhha!

- Qu'est ce que je disais! Elle me trouve irresistible!

_Bam!_

- Aïe! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé sur la tête?

- Pour que tu puisses avoir l'intelligence de te taire!

Devant ce spectacle, Sirius et Remus ne purent se retenir de pouffer de rire mais s'arrêterent dès qu'ils virent le regard noir que lançait Lily à James.

- Euh... Est-ce que nous pouvons rentrer? Demanda finalement Remus.

- Oui, bien sûr.

James se dégagea de l'entrée pour leur permettre de rentrer. Sirius et Remus entrèrent donc et passèrent devant Lily qui affichait un léger air colérique. Il déposèrent dans le hall leur sac (un chacun) près de celui que Lily avait laissè quelques minutes plus tot et entrèrent dans le salon suivis de James qui venait de fermer la porte d'entrée. Lily, quand à elle, les suivèrent du regard, attendit un petit instant seule dans le hall à réfléchir, puis se décida à entrer à son tour.

Elle trouva Remus et James assis à discuter et rire sur le canapé, et Sirius en train de s'amuser avec la petite sur le sol. La table était recouverte de verres de biérabeurre _importées surement spécialement de Pré-au-lard par James_, pensa Lily. Ce dernier était assis de manière confortable, les mains derrière la tête et les jambes étendues sur la table et près des boissons.

Lily les regarda debout les bras croisés près de la porte du salon. Elle hésita un instant à aller rejoindre Cassandre et Sirius, mais elle s'en empêcha. Après tout, elle s'amusait très bien avec Sirius qui était à ce moment même en train de la chatouiller sur son ventre, et elle ne voulait pas les déranger. A force de rester observer la petite, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées depuis au moins cinq minutes. Elle ne se "reveilla" que lorsqu'elle sentit une main legerement froide posée sur son épaule, et vit alors Remus debout devant elle et affichant un léger sourire. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire, ce qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas fait si c'était James, car Remus était à ses yeux différent. Contrairement à ses deux amis, il ne pensais que très peu à son apparence ( ce qui ne l'empechait pas d'etre très mignon ) et se concentrait plus sur ses études et sur des choses plus sérieuses, tout comme elle.

- Remus...

- Tout vas bien Lily?

- Oh oui! - Répondit elle avec un léger étonnement. - Je pensais juste à quelque chose. Et toi alors? Tu semble un peu fatigué. - elle toucha son visage de sa main droite. - Tu es tout pâle, est-ce que tu te sens bien?

- Très bien - répondit alors une voix derrière Remus. Lily pencha alors sa tête sur le côté pour voir James, avec un air grognon. - Il est juste crevé, c'est à cause du voyage.

- Quel voyage? Tu n'as pas simplement transplané? Demanda t-elle au concerné qui commencait à se sentir mal a l'aise.

- Si. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, donc la fatigue m'a pris de court.

- Ah... - Lily se contenta de cette réponse et ne risquait donc pas de poser d'autres questions dans le genre à Remus, ce qui le rassura.- Viens avec moi! - Elle attrapa de sa main le bras de Remus pour le tirer, et elle disparut dans le couloir, sous le regard interrogateur de James qui n'avait alors préferé ne pas bouger. Il s'était enfin décidé a les rejoindre quand la tête de Lily reapparut vers la porte.

- Potter, où est la cuisine? James la regarda un instant avant de sourire.

- Par là.

Il sortit à son tour du salon, mais marchait dorénavant devant Lily et Remus qui le suivait (enfin, disons que Remus était plutot tiré). Il marcha dans le couloir, dans la direction opposé de la porte d'entrée et tourna à gauche à son bout, après être passé devant deux autres portes. Il s'arrêta net devant la porte de la cuisine puis se tourna vers Lily.

- Voila ma belle. Qui c'est le meilleur? Hein?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel comme signe de lassitude et pénétra dans la cuisine, Remusà ses talons, en marmonnant un petit "merci" qui, bien qu'il fut tres peu audible, fut entendu par James qui bomba instantanément le torse et mit sa main sur la tempe, comme un membre de l'armée.

- De rien. Ce fut un honneur de vous servir charmante demoiselle. Je tiens seulementà ajouter que...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la main de Remus qui s'était rapidement installée sur la bouche du jeune homme.

- C'est bon, on a compris James.

D'habitude, James aurait continué son jeu, mais lorsqu'il vit son ami d'aussi près et ainsi la mine qu'il affichait, il s'apperçut qu'il serait mieux de se calmer. Remus, apres s'être assuré que son ami allait cesser ses gamineries, se tourna vers Lily qui fouillait dans les placards sans se soucier du propriétaire de la maison qui ne se fit pas attendre pour reagir.

- Uhmmm...Lily, aurais tu besoin de quelque chose? Comme de moi par exemple?

Celle ci ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers James, et elle continuait même à chercher quelque chose.

- Vraiment pas non! - Dit elle avec un air de dégout. - Je me demande même qui pourrait avoir besoin de...de Toi! Ca donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser!

James ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Curieuse de savoir les raisons de ce fou rire qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Lily cessa donc ses recherches et se tourna vers le brun qui se calma des qu'il vit le regard que lui jetait Remus. Il porta alors son attention sur la jeune fille dès qu'il fut à peu pres sur que son fou rire ne reprendrait pas et lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que je me proposais à toi, Lily! Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais besoin de moi pour te renseigner, comme par exemple au sujet de ce que tu cherches. - Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel - Et après on dit que c'est moi qui interprète toujours mal les choses.

Lily se sentit soudain gênee et un léger teint rouge prit place au niveau de ses joues. Après tout, comment se faisait-il qu'elle est mal interpretée ses paroles? D'autant plus que lorsqu'elle repensait à la conversation, le sens de la phrase était évidente! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris? Quelle honte! Elle se ressaisit cependant et regarda James dans les yeux alors que ce dernier n'avait pas effacer son sourire.

- Peu importe. De la tisane. Est ce que tu en as?

- Oui.

Alors que Lily s'attendait à ce qu'il lui indique où la trouver, elle parut etonnée de voir James la fixer droit dans les yeux, sans même bouger.

- Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai encore mal à la tete?

Lily le regardait abasourdie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'etre con au moins un petit instant!

- Mais c'est vrai en plus! Je crois même que je vais avoir une bosse à cause de toi! Et tu ne sais pas les conséquences qu'une simple petite bosse peut avoir sur ma beauté si parfaite!

- Potter...Je t'ai peine effleuré...

- Effleurer? Non mais tu plaisantes! Tu as failli me décapiter!

- ...la tisane Potter, sil te plait.

- Assumes tes fautes avant.

- Mais quelle faute? Je t'ai juste empêcher de dire des conneries, comme tu as le don de faire!

- Des conneries! - S'emporta James - Tout ce qui sort de ma bouche ne sont que paroles saines et instructives et...

- James, la ferme. Lily, la tisane est dans le placard de gauche au dessus de l'évier.

James su tut et regarda Remus avec les yeux sortis de la tête, malgré que ce dernier ait parlé calmement, même trop calmement a son gout.

Lili, quant à elle, regarda aussi Remus mais d'une manière différente de celle de Potter. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et le remercia avant de prendre la tisane à l'endroit même que lui avait indiqué Remus et de faire parallèlement bouillir de l'eau. Lorsque la tisane fut prête, elle en versa dans une tasse et se tourna vers le lycanthrope avec un énorme sourire aux levres.

- Voilà mon beau. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne tisane pour guérir tous tes maux, comme le disait si bien me grand-mère quand j'attrapais une bonne grippe, ce qui m'arrivait tous les hivers à l'époque soit disant passant. Tiens.

Elle s'approcha de lui puis lui tendit la tasse que Remus prit avec un peu de gêne. Il la remercia. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser sur le front, et tout ça sous les yeux de James.

- De rien. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Et moi alors?

Lily se tourna vers James qu'elle avait jusque là completement oublié.

- Et bien oui! J'en ai besoin moi aussi! Je te rappelle que je vais peut être avoir une bosse sur la tête...et tout ca à cause de toi! La moindre des choses serait donc que tu me verses à moi aussi de la tisane, que tu me l'apportes, et que tu me souhaites de me rétablir avant de m'embrasser sur le front comme tu l'as fait avec Remus. Ou même mieux, sur mes délicieuses et si douces lèvres.

Un silence total s'installa pendant lequel James regardait Lily les bras croisés et que cette dernière l'observait, et tout ça sous les yeux de Remus qui ne cessait de balancer son regard entre James et Lily tout en buvant des petites gorgées de sa tisane.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Potter! Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, comme de m'occuper de Ta petite soeur.

Les deux se lancèrent un regard noir, puis Lily jeta ses cheveux auburns en arrière avant de quitter la cuisine la tête haute. Des qu'elle fut hors de vue, le regard noir de James devint plus doux alors qu'il regardait la porte. Il sourit alors.

- Ce que j'aime quand elle fait ça avec ses cheveux.

- slurp...je sais James...slurp...tu me le dis tous les jours que nous la voyons, et ça depuis notre troisième année...slurp.

- Exactement...Quoi! Depuis notre troisième annee? - Il demanda alors comme s'il venait à l'instant même de s'en rendre compte.

- Et oui...slurp.

- Tu veux dire que ça fait ...un...deux...trois...quatre...cinq...Cinq ans que je lui cours après! Il demanda apres avoir compter les années sur ses doigts.

- slurp...oui, cinq ans que Lily est ton deuxième sujet de conversation après le quidditch, et cinq ans qu'elle te rejette comme un détritus, ce qui pourrait se comprendre parfois.

- Epargnes moi tes commentaires Lunard. - Plaisanta James en lui lançant un faux regard noir.

- ...slurp...

James regarda son ami un instant en train de boire sa tisane en pensant. Il a passé cinq ans de sa vie à vouloir une fille qui l'a toujours rejeté... Il fallait voir les choses en face, elle ne voulait pas céder à ses avances après tout...alors pourquoi continuer?

- Il faut cesser ça...

- slurp...oui, tu as raison...slurp...il faut que tu arrêtes de...quoi!

- Oui Lunard! Il faut que ça change. Dès aujourd'hui je vais essayer de tout faire pour qu'elle devienne enfin mienne! Je ne vais pas continuer à me comporter ainsi un jour de plus, sinon cela risquerait de prendre des années encore!

- Tu veux dire que tu vas enfin la draguer convenablement, comme un vrai gentleman?

- Cela veut dire qu'une chose - Il fixa un point devant lui, à la fois concentré et motivé - Lily, tiens toi prêtes car l'irrésistible James arrive, et tu ne vas pas lui résister très longtemps!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin du 2nd chapitre**

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? J'imagine que certains sont deçus, mais j'espere tout de meme pas.**

**Bye et Biz a tout le monde.**


End file.
